


Take a Picture

by asahinayuuta



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know how to cover up your crush on Ibuki Mioda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Picture

_Flash Flash Flash_

 

She looks pretty no matter the stance she is taken in, she looks flawless, her smile always appearing, never losing energy, and it is more than you need. You know she want you on the opposing side of the camera, but she is the only one that can get you there. She means so much to you, and more to you than you can express.

 

You took a picture of her with Mikan-san. She looks happy, and trying to cheer Mikan up, although Mikan clearly is in too much of an upset state of being. You love her positive attitude. Her smile is contagious, and you can’t help but smile back every time you take a picture, every time you look at a picture of it, every time you see it in real life.

 

She comes up to you to see the picture you just captured, pushing you out of the way so she can see the camera, but her meets yours and you feel a blush on your face, “Mikan-chan! You look great!” she shouts, in which Mikan only responds with with a small nod and mumbles something you can’t understand.

 

Ibuki smiles at you, her same, wide, cheeky smile that you adore. You smile slightly back, then she starts to speak, “Mahiru-chan! You are soo good at what you do! Ibuki is impressed!” she exclaims, and you let out a small laugh as you start to speak, “Well, there is a reason I got into this school...but if you think I am good, you should see my mom’s photographs…” you counter and Ibuki rolls her eyes.

 

“Aw, Mahiru-chan! You always say that! You are soooo good at what you do, and Ibuki’s sure your mom is equally as great!...Ya’ know what, Ibuki’s wantin’ to meet your mom! She sounds soo cool and epic! Can Ibuki? Please? Please?” she begs you, and you smile as you nod.

 

She kisses you on the cheek, touching your freckles, leaving behind a faint lipstick mark. You touch it, wanting to get it off, although you don’t want the fact that she kissed you, to be erased. You blush as you smile at her afterward. “Thanks Mahiru-chan!” she squeals, as she leaves you to your own business.

 

You don’t know what to do with the rest of the day, so you move through it as quickly as you can, but pondering every now and then what Ibuki finally being at your house will be like. You even wonder what your mom would think of her. You can already hear it, ‘energetic, isn’t she?’, but you know she’ll laugh, she would never be annoyingly sarcastic, or anything like that, you know your mom well enough to know she isn’t that kind of person.

 

.

 

.

 

.

You meet Ibuki after school. She grabs your hand as she runs outside to wherever she thinks she is going to take you. You know your real destination is simply your car, but you don’t mind whatever she has planned. She takes you to a small tree in the middle of the school yard, and excitedly points at it.

 

“Mahiru-chan! Mahiru-chan! Look-y! Look at what Ibuki did! You gotta see this!” she yells. And you smile. You have no idea what on Earth she is talking about, but you look anyway.

 

You look carefully, expecting to see something odd, but you only notice some pinned up ribbon of a red and purple colour. When you look closer you see a small heart draw on the tree, with your initials and hers in it. You blush vigorously, but can’t help but let out a smile.

 

“Take a picture of it! Come on! It’ll be gone after the weather ruins it! Come on!” she pleads with you, and she smiles, as you pull out your camera.

 

_Click_

_  
Flash _


End file.
